The Biggest Ever Children's, Comedy, Drama and Science Fiction Video
The Biggest Ever Children's, Comedy, Drama and Science Fiction Video '''is a UK VHS release by Universal on 25th July 2005. Episodes, Adverts, Trailers and One Song * Thomas & Friends - The Fogman/No Sleep For Cranky * Milky Way Magic Stars Part 1 1999 (UK TV Advert) * The "BBC on Video" comedy titles trailer from 1995 with clips from many BBC comedy shows such as "Paul & Pauline Calf's Video Diaries", "Absolutely Fabulous", "The Smell of Reeves and Mortimer", "The Fast Show" "Harry Enfield and Chums", "Blackadder", "Hancock", "Dad's Army", "Red Dwarf", "One Foot in the Grave", "Knowing Me, Knowing You with Alan Partridge", "Harry Hill", "Fawlty Towers", "Last of the Summer Wine", "The Vicar of Dibley", "Only Fools and Horses", "The Brittas Empire", "Victoria Wood - Live in your own home", "Dave Allen", "The Young Ones", "The Day Today", "Bottom", "Spike Milligan" and "Steptoe and Son" * Milky Way Magic Stars Part 2 1999 (UK TV Advert) * Spice World The Game trailer * The Mask of Zorro (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Steaming his Way Onto Video Soon!) * Gone with the Wind (Now Available to Buy on Video) * Close Encounters of the Third Kind: The Collector's Edition (Coming Soon to Video) * Thomas & Friends - Elizabeth The Vintage Lorry/Twin Trouble * Maisy UK VHS Promo (Coming to ITV Spring 1999) (Long Version) * Barney Videos UK VHS Promo (8 Barney Video to Collect) * Crash Bandicoot 3 warped trailer * Men in Black: The Series (Soon Available to Buy) * '''Thomas's Christmas Song - Sung by The Four Marks Beaver Scouts. Sing along songs Christmas Thomas * Warner Home Video Screen Classics Collection trailer from 1994 with clips of "The Fabulous Baker Boys", "Tequila Sunrise", "The Mission", "Baby Boom", A Cry in the Dark", "Graffiti Bridge", The Delinquents", "Superman", "Mannequin", "Innerspace", "Poltergeist 1, 2 and 3", "Friday the 13th", "Quigley Down Under", "The Pope of Greenwich Village", "Blood Sport", "Rocky 1 and 2", "Cobra", "Spaceballs", "Arthur", " A Fish Called Wanda", "National Lampoon's European Vacation", "The Green Berets", "McQ", "Rio Bravo", "The Cowboys", "The Train Robbers", "Dirty Harry", "Heartbreak Ridge", "Every Which Way But Loose", "Any Which Way You Can", "Honky Tonk Man" and "Bronco Billy". * Friends - Series 6 (UK VHS Trailer) * Thomas & Friends - Gordon Takes A Tumble/Percy's Chocolate Crunch * Tomy Tomica World Road and Rail System 2000 (UK TV Advert) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Yours to Own on Video) * Thomas and Friends: Big Loader 2000 (UK TV Advert) * The Miracle Maker * Thomas & Friends - Jack Jumps In/A Friend in Need * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (Coming Only to Video. Fall 2000) * Barney Videos UK VHS Promo (12 Barney Video to Collect) * Barney's Great Adventure (Coming Summer 98) * Domino's Pizza 1997 (UK TV Advert) * Let's Buy Hollywood promo * NCH: Action For Children advert * Barney Videos UK VHS Promo (Available at all Good Video Stories Now) * The Universal Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Back to the Future", "Back to the Future Part II", "Back to the Future Part III", "Out of Africa", "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial", "Kindergarten Cop", "The Blue Brothers", "The Land Before Time", "Twins", "An American Tail", "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" and "Backdraft". * Death Becomes Her * Men in Black: The Album 1997 (UK TV Advert) * Thomas & Friends - The World's Strongest Engine/Scaredy Engines * Pirate Videos: Daylight Robbery * Space Jam * The Universal Classics trailer from 1993 with clips of "All Quiet on the Western Front", "To Kill a Mockingbird", "Spartacus", "Phantom of the Opera", "The Birds" and "The Glenn Miller Story". * Thomas & Friends - Percy and the Haunted Mine/James and the Red Balloon * Men In Black The Game 1997 (UK TV Advert) * The Paramount Classics trailer from 1993 with clips of "The Ten Commandments", Samson and Delilah", "The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance", "Shane", "The Odd Couple" and "Breakfast at Tiffany's". * Thomas & Friends - Toby Had a Little Lamb/Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * Star Trek: Generations * The Star Trek Experience trailer from 1993 with clips of "The Original Series", "Star Trek: The Motion Picture", "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan", "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock", "Star Trek IV - The Voyage Home", "Star Trek V - The Final Frontier", "Star Trek VI - The Undiscovered Country", "The Next Generation" and "Deep Space Nine". * Star Trek Voyager - 1.1. - Caretaker Trailer * The Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Top Gun", "Grease", "Ghost", "The Godfather Part I, Part II and Part III", "Apocalypse Now", "Fatal Attraction", "Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom", "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "The Untouchables" and "Zulu". * Thomas & Friends - Edward the Very Useful Engine/Dunkin Duncan * Indecent Proposal * Sliver * Alive * Coneheads * Thomas & Friends - Rusty Saves the Day/Faulty Whistles Category:2005 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:VHS Category:VHS Videos with No trailers